Es mi tiempo
by joya blanca
Summary: La era de Ulton a termino, la paz se respira por doquier y la gente comienza a recontuir...pero nadie sospecha que alguien relacionado con Hawkeye querra comenzar una nueva era de horror...Los Next Avengers esta vez han fallado en evitar la destrucción total, esta vez el destino de esta tierra estara en otras manos.
1. Capitulo 1: Érase una vez…

Es mi tiempo

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: Érase una vez….

Una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con harapos hablaba consigo misma o mejor dicho...con un cadáver a pocos centímetros de ella.

-han pasado tantas cosas.

Sola en una cueva, relataba para si misma…

-**érase una vez un grupo de chicos criados por Tony Stark…excepto por Francis el arquero, que con ayuda de hulk derrotaron a Ultron y sus pedazos fueron lanzados al espacio por torunn...El vástago de thor y sif.**

Acompañada únicamente por una pequeña fogata, la chica hablaba con su sombra y el muerto sin cabeza…

-¿Cómo lo se?...por que soy psíquica…. ¿Mutante?...mmmm tal vez mamá no tenia ese poder y papá tampoco.

La oji verde saco una paloma de un bolso, le quito las plumas y comenzó a asarla

-**pasaron dos años…. ¿2 años?...si así es 2 años…las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en este lado del mundo….¿en cuanto al otro lado?...como siempre no ayudaban en nada.**

-**entonces Ultron regreso…entonces ultron destruyo el lado intacto…entonces conquisto el planeta entero….entonces destruyo la vida en el universo dejando solo a los habitantes de su ciudad vivos…..entonces apareció Inmortus con un ejercito.**

-**¿Quién?...Inmortus un viajero del tiempo y bla,bla,bla reto a Ultron, perdió y todo comenzaba de nuevo…..todos atrapados, viviendo el mismo maldito día…¡POR MIL AÑOS!...¡MIL AÑOS!...ejem…cálmate….**

-**fue que esta paradoja casi colapsa el tiempo, espacio del pasado, presente y futuro del multiuniverso… Fue cuando Hulk mando a Kang, el yo futuro de Inmortus a cierto pasado a buscar a ciertos avengers…y cierto día todo se arreglo.**

-**ultron perdió, Inmortus se fue con su ejercito y ciertos avangers regresaron de donde venían….fue cuando Kang ahora inmortus….mato a tony, Hulk y una spider girl de cabello blanco**.

La chica miro el fuego con atención

-¿Quién era esa chica?... ¿quien fue?...ni idea….algunos dicen que fue la hija de spider man y black cat…otros que fue la hija de spider woman….ni idea…esta muerta.

-**en fin…..los next avangers se vengaron de este "inmortus" ejecutándolo con un rayo.**

-**luego….luego….¿que paso luego?...a si…lo recuerdo…se fundo la academia de avangers…claro…**

**-ahora con ultron rip, las cosas mejoraron y tiendo en cuenta como quedo el mundo se le puede llamar "mejorar"…**

**-entonces los querubines de los avangers decidieron asistir….entonces James A. rogers…el bastardo del Cáp. América y black widow …..**

**-Comenzó a salir con Rina Logan, el engendro de wolverine y Electra.**

La paloma comenzó a quemarse en el fuego, a la chica no le importo.

-**¿Por qué?...le atraía físicamente y trataba de matar lo que sentía por la diosa del trueno, el muy idiota…..**

**-más idiota aún por permitir que "Francis" le quitara a la novia y muchos más idiota por perdonarlos….tiene suerte que la diosa se conformara con el.**

-fue cuando apareció una nueva Spider girl llamada May parker no se cuando y desde un lugar llamado tierra 113500, llego por accidente una chica enmascarada llamada Ginny Stark, supuesta nieta de Tony Stark.

La chica quito la paloma del fuego y la coloco sobre un plato astillado. Mientras una lagrima se deslizaba de su mejilla.

-Érase una vez una chica llamada Jessica Drew alias Spider woman….quien tuvo un amorío con Clint Barton alias Hawkeye o Ojo de halcón…pero este estaba casado con Bobbi Morse alias mockingbird o ruiseñor o pájaro burlón.

-la paz llego, los avangers no siguieron, barton se quedo con esposa y Spider woman con un bebe creciendo dentro de ella.

-el nunca lo supo…..el jamás lo supo…..Drew dio a luz a una niña llamada Mónica Drew….Fue cuando Ultron reapareció…

-…..fue cuando los avangers originales volvieron a pelear y a morir…..fue cuando Drew escapo junto a su pequeña de 5 años, vivieron juntas en una cueva hasta que Drew murió cuando la niña tenia 10 años.

-la niña creció en esa cueva…..fue cuando la guerra termino…..la era de ultron termino….fue cuando un soldado, el único rezagado de Inmortus…un zombie….el único zombie de su ejercito….llego a la cueva de Mónica.

Seria comenzó a comer.

-el zombie mordió a Mónica….el zombie quería comerse a Mónica….pero Mónica era muy especial….muy especial….Mónica muto…. Muto en algo que se le ponían los ojos morados….

-Mónica se comió al zombie…Mónica se dio cuenta que ahora era una no muerta….Mónica se dio cuenta que ella no era comida de zombie, ella comía zombie y ahora comía por gusto no por hambre, aunque con el zombie era más una adicción.

Un zombie apareció detrás de ella, luego cientos…que ella detuvo con solo levantar la mano.

-entonces la hija de clint Barton y Jessica Drew se dio cuenta…ejem….me di cuenta…..que podía controlarlos por feromonas y bio-electricidad …..

-entonces levántate a los muertos, me comí a los que no me seguían y mordí a algunos vivos para que fueran como yo.

Ella se levanto, dirigiéndose fuera de la cueva.

-a pasado un año desde que la era de Ultron termino.

Salio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de aquella cueva…Encontrándose con cientos de Zombis.

-es momento que la era de Mónica comience.

Levanto sus brazos

-es hora que todos sean como yo…o si no…serán…. ¡COMIDOS!

Los millones de zombis presentes, la vitorearon.

-Es mi tiempo.

(Lo que aparece en negrita si paso, lo demás es fantic puro)

(¿Por qué recién en este fanatic nombro a la Spider-girl de pelo blanco y la muerte de esta?, por que recién ahora leía el comic avangers de la edad heroica, antes creía que siempre fue may parker por lo que había averiguado en Internet)

(¿Spider woman y Hawkeye? Si pasa en la historia regular o tierra 616, cuando termino con bobbi)


	2. Capitulo 2: Hora de horror

Capitulo 2: Hora de horror.

Era un día de sol…..uno de los pocos en este mundo tan gris.

-que agradable

-deja de fijarte en el día y ponte a trabajar.

Un pequeño grupo de personas trataba de arar la tierra.

-más trabajo y menos boca.

-quejote.

Era una tierra dura, costaba mucho a los Basureros trabajarla.

-huf…..huf…..deberían venir más personas.

-sabes que Francis tiene al resto trabajando en la reconstrucción.

-shisss….que no te oiga, sabes que le gusta que le llamen Hawkeye.

-¿Hawkeye?...oh vamos…..debemos hablar con el señor complejos.

-tu vas a hablar con el…..yo paso….tu sabes como se pone cuando se enoja.

-no es hulk.

A lo lejos una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años se acerco hasta ellos…..era como una ninfa en harapos.

-hola

-hola preciosa.

-hola lindura….no te había visto por aquí.

-hm…..es la primera vez que vengo por aquí.

-¿Dónde vives?

-en una cueva.

-Ja ¿enserio?

-si… ¿pueden ayudarme?

-claro lindura.

-¿Dónde queda Ultra city?

-por ahí.

Uno de los trabajadores apunto hacia una luz que se veía desde lejos.

-gracias…..una cosa más.

Miles de zombies comenzaron a llegar, los agricultores improvisados tomaron sus armas.

-¡¿Quién MIERDA ERES?!

-SHISSSS…una pregunta más… ¿se unieran a mí?

-¡JAMAS BRUJA!

-entonces son comida.

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron morados.

-cómanlos.

La horda se abalanzo sobre ellos

-¡MALDITA %$#""""""!

Disparos, gritos, disparos y más disparos, mientras la horda los devoraba.

-ja ja ja….mis niños….coman lo que quieran.

Mientras tanto.

-¡por los dioses!

La sabia roja hija de Wanda maximoff y Hércules, se horrorizo ante la visión que tubo.

-mi señora ¿Qué pasa?

Una morena Albina de ojos rojos en toga, el clon mal trecho de X-23 y sirvienta de la nueva diosa de la Sabiduría, se acercó a su señora.

-Tiempos oscuros vienen a todos nosotros Rosarina, rápido dame mi túnica.

-si mi señora.

La chica de cabello castaño se puso su túnica con capucha roja.

-vamos a Ultra city, no hay tiempo que perder.

Con un chasquido de dedos se tele trasportó desde su escondite a la cúpula de ambiente artificial del quijet avanger (convenientemente movido desde el polo norte a la torre más alta de Ultra city)

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué la alarma no ha sonado?

El arquero la apunto mientras Rosarina sacaba sus garras, lista para defender a su ama.

-no es necesario….estamos entre amigos.

-pero…

-hazlo.

La morena ofuscada, acato la orden sin demora.

-hola Francis Barton Morse, debemos hablar.

-¿de que?

-tu hermana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo una hermana?

-medio hermana….lo importante es que….

-ALARMA!, ¡ALARMA!

-es demasiado tarde.

-tarde para…

En ese instante entro corriendo Wild thing (rina logan)

-¡ZOMBIS!... ¡millones vienen hacia acá!... ¿Quienes son ellas?

-ni idea.

-sabia roja….(dijo apuntándose a si misma)…..rina logan (dijo apuntando a la chica que la acompañaba)

-¿logan?...espera un maldito minuto.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones…..ya vienen.

-ella tiene razón rina.

Los 4 corrieron hasta el centro de comando, ahí James al ver a las dos chicas extra que llegaban…

-ustedes se presentan después, ginny informa.

Oky do capi.

La pelirroja enmascarada, mostró un acercamiento a miles de no muertos que llegaban por docenas.

-no sabemos como llegaron. No sabemos como revivieron.

-¿entonces que sabemos?

-a eso voy azari…yocasta, has un acercamiento a la rubia loca de ojos morados.

-acercando.

-como pueden ver….ella es la líder, en teoría si la matamos se acaba todo.

Pym que jamás filtra lo que piensa dijo.

-¡que alivio!...por poco pensé que estábamos perdidos.

May que heredo el humor de su padre dijo...

-me alegra tener un villano al que vencer.

-yo no me alegracia tanto.

-es "alegraría" torunn…..gin sigue con lo que estabas.

Con la última frase del pelirrojo, la pelirroja siguió explicando, mientras la encapuchada se acercó al oído de Visión

-prepárate vamos a morir pero tu vivirás.

Cabeza roja no supo que decir ante las palabras de aquella bruja.

-en síntesis no se preocupen, el escudo que cree alrededor de la ciudad nos protegerá además de las armas.

-¿Cuándo llegaran esos hijos de hela?

-en cinco días.

-¡ALERTA! ¡INGRESO A ULTRA CITY NO AUTORIZADO! ¡ALERTA! ¡INGRESO A ULTRA CITY NO AUTORIZADO!

-o cinco minutos….no me mires así diosa, hasta los genios nos equivocamos a veces.

El número de muertos crecía cada veces más, por cada uno que las defensas aniquilaban aparecían 100, 100000 o 10000000 de ellos.

-es demasiado, prácticamente todos los que murieron en la era de ultron están atacando.

-yocasta, imagen de toda la ciudad.

-¡santa #######!

La exclamación del príncipe de wakanda era acertada…..de todos lados los atacaban, cielo, mar y tierra.

Entre los engendros, su reina hablo.

-no teman….mis niños y yo no les haremos daño….solo queremos hablar con su líder.

Todos en el centro de comando miraron a James.

-siempre yo.

Este con ayuda de torunn bajo hasta donde estaba la loca, protegidos por el escudo de energía de la ciudad.

-aquí estoy.

-soy Mónica, tu soberana…..si te arrodillas ahora prometo que nadie morirá.

Rogers guardo silencio.

-elige….¿vida o muerte?

Este miro a su novia.

-que dices…. ¿morir libre o vivir esclavizado?

-preferiría morir.

-eso pensé yo… ¡ginny ahora!

El escudo se ilumino.

-¿lista torunn?

-nací lista

El escudo se rompió y junto a los relámpagos de la diosa, elimino a todos los zombis excepto a su reina.

-ríndete, sobrevivimos a las maquinas, sobreviviremos a ti.

-¿eso crees?... ¡SALGAN!

Una nueva horda apareció, antes que la deidad pudiera lanzar un rayo aunque sea….tenia a miles de zombis (entre ellos dioses) hincándole lo dientes en la cabeza.

-JAM….

-AAAAAAAA

La gente no pudo ni correr, la marea zombi era más que ellos.

-AHGGGG

-AAAAAA

-HIJ…

-AAAAAAAAA

Mientras que en los cuartes avangers.

-¡¿COMO LLEGARON TAN…AAAAA.

-SON DEMASIADOS.

-NO TE PRUECUPES TIA ABUELA MAY, YA VOY…AAAAAAA

-AAAAAAAA

-HAWK….

-RINA…AAAAAAAAAA

Visión horrorizado veía como la esperanza del mundo era devorada por los zombis.

El lucho, lucho pero era inútil….eran muchos más que el y su energía se estaba agotando.

Apenas pudo rescatar a la Sabia roja, que estaba con las viseras descubiertas y sin un brazo.

-déjame.

-negativo. Aun pudo salvarte.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo, el aun tenia la esperanza de poder hacer algo.

-no….te….des…..por…ven…

Antes de llegar a lo que quedaba de Utopía, la isla mutante….Hija de bruja escarlata falleció en sus brazos.


	3. Capitulo3: el ultimo avenger

Capitulo3: el ultimo avenger

Ahí estaba con el cadáver de un chica que le recordaba a la bruja escarlata de joven.

-¿Por qué?

Sin nada más que hacer enterró como pudo a la chica.

-me hubiera guardó al menos saber su nombre…su verdadero nombre.

-mi nombre no tiene relevancia.

El miro a todos lados, sus sensores y sus ojos le decían que estaba solo.

El tiempo paso…..el pensó en luchar contra Mónica pero ¿para que?...ya no había nada que salvar.

Así que se quedo ahí, en esas ruinas.

-¿te rendiste?

Era la voz otra vez…

-mis circuitos deben estar fallando.

Como pudo se hizo una exhaustiva revisión, al notar que no tenia nada roto o desconectado, siguió como iba…..haciendo casi nada.

Los años pasaron…. 50 años

El comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué seguía activo?, lo mejor que podía hacer era desactivarse.

-no lo hagas.

-otra vez…..es ilógico, los robots no pueden volverse locos.

Esa voz, la voz de una muerta….su unica compañía.

-¿Por qué te rendiste?

-no eres real, eres un error de programación…..los fantasmas no existen.

-puede ser o tal los fantasmas existen…..pero aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Por qué te rendiste?

-negativo, yo no me rendí.

-¿de verdad?

-si

-¿seguro?

-si

-¿seguro?

-si

-¿seguro?

-¡SI!...¡SI MALDITA DE HIJ…..ejem….si.

Odiaba la voz la odiaba, hasta sacarlo de su programación.

-visión…

-no puede ser.

Ante sus ojos apareció la sabia roja…

-¡¿no puede ser?! Estas muerta.

-correcto.

Era transparente…..a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, desenterró el antiguo sepulcro encontrándose con un esqueleto.

-ahí estas…ves estas muerta.

-también estoy aquí.

-es….esto es un error de programación.

-visión…..tienes que matarla.

-¿a quien?

-tu sabes

-debo estar loco, comienzo a creerte.

-soy un fantasma.

-en teoría los fantasmas solo se comunican con los vivos…..yo soy maquina.

-soy fantasma y una deidad….puedo hablar con quien yo quiera….tienes que matarla antes que lleve su mal a la línea principal de tiempo.

-tierra 616.

-correcto…..mátala.

-es una no muerta.

-entonces elimínala.

-no puedo, no se puede.

-si puedes…..yo lo creo, ellos también.

-_vamos cabeza roja puedes hacerlo (voz de pym)_

_-escúchala, hazlo (voz james)_

_-tienes que salvar a nuestros padres (voz torunn)_

_-oye robotin, no nos salvaste pero a nuestros viejos y a su gente si puedes (voz may)_

_-¡no te hagas de rogar! (voz Francis)_

_-solo vuélale la cabeza (voz rina)_

_-para ti será como romper una nuez (voz ginny)_

_-mi señora es sabia escúchala (voz rosarina)_

-¿lo ves?

Con su energía reestablecida, se levanto.

-espera…..busca la bomba que invento tony, la que puede destruir el universo….úsala ya no hay nadie que salvar, nada que salvar.

Mientras en Ultra city

-mi reina…tenemos todo listo para invadir.

-excelente.

Mónica se sobaba las manos feliz, con un tronar de dedos un zombie apareció, este se saco un brazo y se lo dio.

-todo sale como lo planee… ¿se sabe algo de la hojalata roja?

-la ultima expedición es igual a las anteriores…no encontraron nada.

-debe estar escondiéndose en una roca o se averió….bien echo Mónica.

-¿Me dijo Mónica?

-esteee….¡¿te atreves a desafiarme?!...¡NADIE ME CONTRADICE!

Con ira asesina golpeo la cabeza del zombie hasta romperla, luego se comió su cerebro.

-activen el portal.

Desactivar a Yocasta fue lo difícil, 50 años les tomo pero ahí estaban al fin…listos para la invasión.

Volviendo con visión

-te encontré

Buscando en un laboratorio secreto de Stark Industries, encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

-espero haber desarrollado un alma, podría ver a mis amigos otra vez….solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Apretando el botón en la esfera blanca se produjo una gran explosión.

Al recuperar sus sentidos se encontraba flotando en el limbo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?...todos mis circuitos siguen bien.

-eso me gustaría saber a mi también.

A unos pasos estaba Mónica

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-no lo se y no importa…..gracias a ti nuestro mundo ya no existe y quedaremos atrapados aquí por toda la eternidad.


	4. Capitulo4: Atrapado con el enemigo

Capitulo4: Atrapado con el enemigo.

Apretando el botón en la esfera blanca se produjo una gran explosión.

Al recuperar sus sentidos se encontraba flotando en el limbo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?...todos mis circuitos siguen bien.

-eso me gustaría saber a mi también.

A unos pasos estaba Mónica

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-no lo se y no importa…..gracias a ti nuestro mundo ya no existe y quedaremos atrapados aquí por toda la eternidad.

-gracias a mi, negativo….fuiste tu la que lo destruyo matando a toda su gente.

-bla, bla, bla….si ¿y que? ¿Ahora que harás?

-lo que debía hacer desde un principio.

El con ira le lanzo un puñetazo, que ella esquivo dándole un golpe en el tórax.

-no tengo pulmones.

El rápidamente le dio codazo a la hija de hawkeye y spider woman….golpe que le hubiera destrozado el cráneo, sino fuera por los genes que obtuvo de su madre.

-yo no soy tan blanda como crees.

Ella con agilidad le dio una patada triple mortal que lo mando a volar contra una roca….por suerte se volvió intangible gusto a tiempo.

Regresando para darle un izquierdazo, que fue contrarestado con eficacia.

Cada golpe era contrarestado con rapidez, se notaba que su madre la había entrenado bien.

-ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito.

Usando su bio-electricidad, ella le dio una descarga que mataría a un humano normal como unas 20 veces.

-por el humo que te sale, de seguro te freí los circuitos.

Volando se fue, dejando al ultimo avanger averiado a más no poder.

-así que…..aquí terminan las almas que pierden el camino y la gente que se a quedado sin dimensión.

Era un espacio negro, un cielo sin estrellas con una que otra roca flotando, a lo lejos se veía una especie de laberinto.

Ella aterrizo en aquel laberinto, no sabia ¿Por qué? Pero algo la obligo a aterrizar. No podía encontrar la salida tampoco volver a volar.

-que lugar tan extraño.

Era un laberinto muy extraño, a veces encontraba un pasadizo y cuando pasaba por el mismo lugar el pasadizo o ya no estaba o se movía a otro lado.

Unos lados bajaban, otros subían, otros iban arriba en línea recta (hubo ocasiones en que creyó que iba de cabeza). Todo eso pasaba siempre teniendo un cielo sin estrellas debajo de su cabeza.

-siento que he pasado eones en este laberinto.

Era cierto….a decir verdad, era como si no pasara el tiempo aquí.

Paso millones de años en ese lugar, preguntándose ¿si algún día encontraría la salida? , cuando…

-no lo creo, es verdad.

En lugar de encontrar la salida, se topo con una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo negro corto y traje ajustado azul con negro...

-¿eres real?... (Dijeron al unísono)

La mujer estiro sus brazos hasta la chica….Ambas se tomaron de las manos, comprobando que eran reales….la mujer sonrió y la rubia sintió ganas de llorar.

-soy Mónica Drew.

Mónica se acerco hasta ella y le dio la mano

-encantada soy la Dr. Leticia Richards, Miss Fantastic o mujer elástica si lo prefieres.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-durante un experimento con partículas pym y rayos gamma, accidentalmente provoque el estallido que me mando esta dimensión… ¿y tu?

-esteeeee…..algo parecido.

-huf….sinceramente estaba a punto de enloquecer, siento que he pasado milenios atrapada en el Limbo temporal.

-¿temporal?

-¿no lo sabias?...te explico, existen tres limbos: 1-el limbo demoníaco o Otherplace , una dimensión mágica de demonios, 2-limbo o purgatorio o Enter Realm , donde van las almas que no van ni al cielo ni al infierno y 3- donde estamos, un lugar fuera del tiempo donde nadie muere ni envejece .

-genial, sabes mucho sobre estas cosas…entones sabes como salir.

-si supiera como salir ¿crees que estaría aquí hablando contigo?

-ou.

-lo que si se son dos cosas: Inmortus gobierna aquí.

-¡imposible!, los next avanger lo mataron.

-¿next avanger?

-¿no los conoces?

-nunca en mi vida había escuchado hablar de ellos….mmm, ya entiendo debe ser un Inmortus paralelo, existen muchos y Kang también…por lo que no es un villano fácil de eliminar.

-es como una cucaracha….. ¿Y la segunda?

-este es un reino sin tiempo, por donde se puede viajar a cualquier línea de tiempo.

-….el único problema es que ni tu ni sabemos como usarla, tampoco si podremos reconstruir nuestras respectivas dimensiones, solo existe alguien que sabe…Inmortus.

-Inmortus no nos ayudara…..tu no sabes como usarla, pero yo si.

-¿de verdad?

-yep, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-¡tu cabeza!

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, la mujer elástica saco una pistola y le dejo un hoyo en el cerebro.

-que idiota…..estaré atrapada aquí pero aun tengo medios para saber ¿Qué ocurre? En aquella tierra.

Con un cuchillo le corto la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Inmortus, chronopolis.

Ante la presencia del dictador temporal, lanzo la cabeza de la chica a sus pies.

-querías la cabeza de un hijo de avenger, ahí la tienes.

-cumpliste tu cometido, mi querida ancestro paralela.

Sonriendo tomo la cabeza, entregándosela a un sirviente.

-se vera hermosa decorando mi salón de trofeos.

-cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya.

-El Gran Inmortus siempre cumple su palabra, puedes regresar a tu tiempo.

-preferiría ir a mi tiempo adoptivo….al que llegue accidentalmente junto a Ginny Stark, al tratar de ir a línea principal y evitar que mandarin conquistara el mundo.

-no tengo inconveniente.

Con un chasquido una luz apareció…regresando a la mujer a su mundo adoptivo…

Tierra 555326 o tierra next…

-aunque yo pertenezco a 113500 como ginny, este lugar a sido más mi hogar que mi propio hogar.

Ahí estaba justo unos días después de la victoria contra Inmortus por los next avengers.

-no tendré problemas, mi yo pasado en estos momentos debe estar en el viejo LAB de tony, haciendo el experimento que la mandara al Limbo.

Caminando en dirección opuesta a Ultra city, fue a asegurarse que el infierno Zombie jamás ocurra.

(La Dr. Leticia Richards es invento mió, al igual que Mónica Drew)


	5. Capitulo5: Caminado a la cueva

Capitulo5: Caminado a la cueva

Leticia corrió todo lo que puedo, sin parar hasta llegar a su destino.

-huf, al fin.

Siguió corriendo a todo dar, estuvo a unos centímetros de llegar a la entrada de la cueva cuando….

-AAAAAAAAA

-¡NO!

Allí estaba el zombie mordiéndole el cuello a Mónica Drew.

Mónica con un ataque de bio-electricidad lo alejo….antes que la doc Richards pudiera hacer o decir algo a la hija de Spider woman y Hawkeye se le pusieron los ojos morados.

Salto sobre el desgraciado no-muerto…arrancándole a mordiscos la piel, intestinos y todo lo que pudiera comer…

Despabilando rápido la doc estiro sus brazos separando a la chica de su presa.

-¡MI PRESA!...¡MIO!...¡MONICA QUIERE PRESA!

A ella no le cayó en gracia esto por lo que contraataco con furia asesina, gracias a su elasticidad a la doc no le costaba evitar sus ataques.

Lo que quedaba del zombie, siguiendo sus propios impulsos se arrastro como pudo, aprovechando que las combatientes lo ignoraban…

Aprovechando un descuido de la heroína le agarro una pierna, casi le da un mordisco...

-¡¿Qué….?!

Cuando la mujer de ojos morados hizo a un lado a la elástica, con ira le destrozo el cráneo del zombie sacándole el cerebro que comió con gran apetito…

Solo se distrajo un minuto para dar una advertencia a la otra mujer.

-¡MIO!

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza, Mónica al ver que la otra no haría nada siguió comiendo.

La versión femenina de Reed Richards no soporto ver tal carnicería y salio un minuto...

Cuando la rubia dejo los huesos limpios de su presa, sus ojos regresaron a su tono natural…

-¡oh dios!... ¡oh dios!... ¡oh dios!

No comprendía nada, primero sintió el mordisco en el cuello luego lagunas mentales, ahora esta cubierta de sangre y con un esqueleto sin cabeza enfrente de ella…

Miro a todos lados….esto….esto…debía ser una alucinación…. ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

No podía ser real….no podía ser real…..no podía ser real….

-¡oh dios!

Pero lo era, era tan real como era ella….con las manos en la cabeza comenzó a llorar.

-tranquila.

Leticia entro a la cueva y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, sintió pena por ella.

-…huf… ¿quieres eres tu?

-una amiga…voy a ayudarte.

-¿enserio?... ¿puedes hacerlo?

Por respuesta solo la abrazo.

Paso el tiempo…..1 año desde la muerte de inmortus por next avengers, 1 año del fin de la era de ultron…..durante ese tiempo la doc Richards encontró un laboratorio escondido de Stark Industries.

Trabajo día y noche en una cura sin resultados concretos.

Leticia siempre regresaba a la cueva a darle comida y madera para la fogata que le daba luz a Mónica, contarle historias de los next avengers y decirle "falta poco"

Mónica se le terminaba la paciencia y las visitas de la otra mujer eran cada vez más inusuales.

Tanto llego su soledad que termino descubriendo como crear y controlar zombies para combatir su soledad (cosa que no le dijo a la doc)

Drew se sentía cada día más sola, furiosa y su cordura se diluía cada día más hasta que un día….

-¡siempre falta poco!... ¡siempre!

-cálmate Mónica yo…

-¡QUE ME CALME!... ¡QUE ME CALME!...¡MONICA NO QUIERE CALMARSE!

La pelinegra trato de calmar a la rubia, siempre lograba calmarla pero esta vez fue diferente…la rubia con los ojos morados la miro con rabia y la ataco.

-¡Mónica detente!

Al ver que esta vez no iba a poder calmarla, saco su pistola y le disparo…..esta la esquivo.

La mujer elástica la envolvió con sus brazos, pero la nueva spider woman la electrocuto hasta matarla.

-nunca quisiste curarme…nunca quisiste curar a Mónica.

Ella se desenredo, cuando el cuerpo de la científica quedo rígido, le saco la cabeza y la lanzo lejos, además se sentó enfrento del fuego de la pequeña fogata que siempre encendía.

-ya no la necesitaras.

Mónica tomo un viejo bolso de su madre, en el cual la doc siempre le llevaba comida y estaba vez se encontró con que era una paloma.

Antes de sacar la paloma del bolso y desplumarla, comenzó a contarle una historia al cadáver sin cabeza a unos centímetros de ella.

-**érase una vez un grupo de chicos criados por Tony Stark…**

Tiempo después…en el limbo…

Ante la presencia del dictador temporal, Leticia lanzo la cabeza de la chica a sus pies. (ver cap. Anterior)

-querías la cabeza de un hijo de avenger, ahí la tienes.

-cumpliste tu cometido, mi querida ancestro paralela.

Sonriendo tomo la cabeza, entregándosela a un sirviente.

-se vera hermosa decorando mi salón de trofeos.

-cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya.

-El Gran Inmortus siempre cumple su palabra, puedes regresar a tu tiempo.

-preferiría ir a mi tiempo adoptivo….al que llegue accidentalmente junto a Ginny Stark, al tratar de ir a línea principal y evitar que mandarin conquistara el mundo.

-no tengo inconveniente.

Antes que el diera un con un chasquido…

-¡espera!

-¿Qué?

-esto…..ya paso.

Leticia lo miro seria

-¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado en esta paradoja?

-¡bravo pensé que jamás lo descubrirías!...admito que fue divertido ver a los vástagos que mataron a mi yo paralelo, ser devorados por zombies una y otra….. vez fue un deleite.

-¿Cuánto…

-eso no importa.

Con un chasquido una luz apareció…regresando a la mujer a su mundo adoptivo…

Ahí estaba justo unos días después de la victoria contra Inmortus por los next avengers.

-no tendré problemas, mi yo pasado en estos momentos debe estar en el viejo LAB de tony, haciendo el experimento que la mandara al Limbo.

Caminando en dirección opuesta a Ultra city, fue a asegurarse que el infierno Zombie jamás ocurra.

Leticia corrió todo lo que puedo, sin parar hasta llegar a su destino.

-huf, al fin.

Siguió corriendo a todo dar, estuvo a unos centímetros de llegar a la entrada de la cueva cuando….

-AAAAAAAAA

-¡NO!

Allí estaba el zombie mordiéndole el cuello a Mónica Drew.

Mónica con un ataque de bio-electricidad lo alejo….antes que la doc Richards pudiera hacer o decir algo a la hija de Spider woman y Hawkeye se le pusieron los ojos morados.

Antes que la rubia pudiera saltar sobre su presa, la pelinegra le disparo en la cabeza. Con pulso firme dio un segundo disparo al no muerto.

-tu tiempo se acabo.

Leticia quemo ambos cuerpos y caminando regreso a Ultra city.

Mientras tanto.

-¡Al fin!

La sabia roja hija de Wanda maximoff y Hércules, se alegro ante la visión que tubo.

-mi señora ¿Qué pasa?

Una morena Albina de ojos rojos en toga, el clon mal trecho de X-23 y sirvienta de la nueva diosa de la Sabiduría, se acercó a su señora.

-nada querida…..es solo que cierta persona evito que una era oscura llegara.

-¿cierta persona?

-algún día te lo explicare… ¿Por qué no me preparas un te?

-si mi señora.

Y de este modo la vida en esta tierra puedo continuar, la Era de Mónica Drew al fin termino….o mejor dicho nunca existió.

Para todos los next avengers son y serán los héroes que salvaron al mundo.

Pero solo la sabia roja sabia, que existía un héroe anónimo…un héroe que salvo al mundo de un destino peor…

Un héroe que solo seria visto como científico….una heroína elástica.


End file.
